


Seducing Snape

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Snape saves Sirius from what could have been a fatal hex, Sirius rethinks his attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's September 2010 challenge/Please your mod month.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Please your mod, first time sex (between the pairing), masturbation.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan for her beta-reading assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Seducing Snape

~

Duelling in tandem had always reminded Sirius of dancing, although successfully disarming an opponent generally gave him much more of a rush than any well-executed dance step ever had. Plus, he adored a good challenge, he always had.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Harry cried, sending Malfoy’s wand careening away. 

“Nice one, James!” Sirius blurted out before remembering this was _Harry_ not James. The apology trembled on the tip of his tongue, but it dissipated unsaid when Bellatrix’s insane cackle reached him. 

Alert to the danger, Sirius’ wand began to swing towards her, but it was as if time had slowed. 

“ _Avada--_!” 

A blue-green hex came out from somewhere behind Sirius to catch Bellatrix in the chest and throw her backwards against the stone wall of the Department of Mysteries. With a cry, she disappeared. 

“You all right?” Harry asked, eyes wild. 

“Great,” Sirius breathed. “That was close, though.” 

“Yea--” Groaning, Harry doubled over. 

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked, suddenly anxious. “Harry?” 

“Pardon me, Sirius,” Dumbledore said, emerging from the shadows. “This is my area of expertise I believe.” 

As Dumbledore leaned over Harry, supporting his head and softly whispering in a coaxing voice, Remus patted Sirius on the shoulder and steered him towards a wall. “We should get out of the way.”

Sirius flashed him a quick, grateful smile. “Were you the one who sent my mad cousin packing?” he asked. “If so, thanks.”

Remus shook his head. “Not me.” He inclined his head towards a shadowed corner. “No, that was someone who couldn’t let himself be seen by the other Death Eaters.” 

Sirius’ eyes widened. “ _Other_ Death Eaters? You mean Sna--?” 

“Shh!” Remus’ eyes flicked towards Lucius, who Tonks and Kingsley were hauling away. “This isn’t the time or place.” 

Sirius shut up. Remus was right, it wouldn’t do for it to somehow get back to Voldemort that Snape was spying for them. “You’re sure it was him?” he muttered. “I can’t believe he’d do that for me.” 

“Positive. I saw him.” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re finally pondering burying the hatchet? About bloody time.” 

“Well, he’s not as much of a git as I remember,” Sirius mumbled. 

“He was never as much of a git as you thought,” Remus replied dryly. “Anyway, we need to go. Won’t do to have the Minister see you here, and I bet he’s on his way, accompanied by a bunch of Aurors.” 

“Point.” Sirius looked towards Harry and Dumbledore, who were still on the ground. “But Harry doesn’t look good.”

“ _You_ won’t look good back in Azkaban, either.” Clasping his hand, Remus Apparated them out of there and directly into Grimmauld Place. “Dumbledore will take care of Harry.” 

“I suppose.” _Like Snape took care of me_? Moving towards the sideboard, he said, “Drink?” 

“Sure.” Remus collapsed into a chair. “Rough day. I thought we’d lost you back there for a moment.” 

“ _I_ thought we’d lost me there for a moment, too,” Sirius confessed. “I swear, my life flashed before my eyes.” 

“That bitch won’t rest until she kills you,” Remus said, accepting the proffered glass. 

Sirius sighed. “I know. Bloody mad cow. Still, it was nice to get out of here. I feel totally useless just sitting here. I need something to do.” 

“I’m sure there’s research you could do.” Remus grinned as Sirius’ held up two fingers.

They drank, and Sirius finally began to unwind.

“Wonder where everyone is?” Remus asked after a few moments of companionable silence. “I thought everyone would return here.” 

“They probably have to turn Malfoy in and do paperwork or some such rot.” Sirius cradled his glass. “I knew there was a reason I decided against joining the Aurors.”

Remus shook his head. “As if they’d have taken either of us?” At Sirius’ frown, he laughed. “Fine, yes, here’s to being free. And alive.”

“Yeah, thanks to Snape.” Sirius pursed his lips. “Do you think Snape would, um--”

“What?” 

“Accept an apology for the way I acted in school?” 

Remus’ mouth fell open. “Oh my God. What did those Dementors _do_ to you?”

“Fuck off.” Sirius sat back in his chair. “It’s just--we always thought Snape was evil and it turns out Peter was the real scumbag. Because of us, Lily wouldn’t ever speak to him again.” 

“Us?” Remus scowled.

“All right, fine! Because of me.” Sirius sighed. “She’d almost talked James into allowing her to invite him to Harry’s christening, remember? And then I reminded her about what a racist arse he was and--”

“And she never did.” Remus shook his head. “I think it’s too late, Padfoot. I doubt you could ever get Severus to trust you.” 

“And you don’t think I could do something about that?” Sirius turned his head to look at Remus. “I have been known to be charming.” 

“Charming? Towards Severus?” Remus laughed. “That I’d like to see.”

“Shall we take a bet?”

“That what, exactly?”

“That I can end up being friends with Severus Snape. Friends or...more.” Sirius grinned at the look on Remus’ face. “Tell you what, let’s drink to it. Here’s to friendship and to being free and alive.” 

“No thanks to your own efforts, however,” a cold voice said from the door. 

_Shit! I wonder how much he heard_? “Ah, Snape. Just the person I was hoping to see this fine evening.” Sirius stood up to face his new visitor, quashing the customary flare of _something_ in his gut that always assailed him when Snape was near. Raising his glass, he said, “Thanks for saving me from my crazy cousin.”

Snape sneered. “I shouldn’t have needed to ‘save’ you, Black. You had specific instructions to stay here and remain hidden, and what did you do? Life these days is uncertain at best, and yet, at the first mention of excitement you hare off in search of doom. Idiot!” 

Sirius scowled. He’d forgotten how easily Snape could push his buttons. “Well, maybe you can just stand by while your loved ones are being attacked, Snape, but I can’t!” he retorted.

Snape snorted. “At least I can recognise a trap when I see it.” 

“Well that’s only because you’ve set enough of them yourself!” Sirius snapped then bit his tongue. _Fuck_. “Snape--”

“Typical.” Snape’s face was a cold, white mask. “I should have let her have you. Perhaps it would have served as a lesson to Potter on what being a foolhardy moronic Gryffindor gets you.” With that he turned towards Remus. “Please inform the headmaster that I have returned to Hogwarts.” A moment later he was gone.

“Well, I see your new ‘let’s be friends with Snape’ program is working well,” Remus murmured, sipping his brandy. “Congratulations.” 

“Oh fuck off,” Sirius muttered distractedly, already deep in thought. 

~

“...and I really thought Malfoy’s lawyer was going to say that Sirius was there fighting beside me and then accuse me of aiding and abetting a criminal.” Harry sighed. “But he never said a word.” 

Kingsley smirked. “Well, Malfoy always seems to claim that he’s under the Imperius Curse whenever Voldemort’s around, so no one would notice a tiny Memory Charm in addition to that, would they?” 

“You Obliviated him?” Sirius threw back his head and laughed. “Brilliant, Kings.” 

“That _is_ brilliant!” Harry said, grinning. 

“And you’re sure you’re all right?” Sirius asked again, clasping Harry’s arm. “You looked terrible when Albus brought you back after the battle.” 

“You try having Voldemort be able to read _your_ mind and see how you like it,” Harry muttered. As all conversation ceased, he flushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“We know.” Sirius sighed, patting him awkwardly. Pursing his lips, he glanced up at Remus and the others still gathered, saying, “Maybe you should get some rest, yeah? The rest of us have some things to talk about.” 

Harry, clearly exhausted, allowed himself to be led away by Molly, who was fussing over him.

Once he was gone, Sirius frowned. “So, do you really think Malfoy’s going to make trouble?”

“He’ll try,” Tonks predicted. “When has he ever _not_ tried to make trouble?” 

“This time he’s got enough trouble of his own, though. And trust me, he doesn’t recall that you were even there,” Kingsley added. “The other Death Eaters who saw you aren’t exactly going to walk into the Ministry and report you. I wouldn’t worry.” 

“And what about Draco?” someone asked.

Sirius shivered. He hadn’t realised Snape had returned. 

“What about him?” Tonks asked. 

“Someone should...counsel him.” Snape stepped fully into the room. “Perhaps it’s time for me see if I can convert him to the light.” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Remus said. “Although it’ll be tough to undo his aunt’s influence.”

Sirius raised his eyebrow. Remus had been sidling closer and closer to Tonks. _I’m going to have to tease him about that later. Although, from the way she’s looking at him, I think his interest is reciprocated._ For a moment, Sirius envied his friend. “And why would he listen to you, Snape?” 

“I’m his godfather and his head of House. I do have some pull.” 

“You’ll have to be careful,” Kingsley said. “And don’t blow your own cover while you’re at it.”

Snape sneered. “Indeed, I have been a spy for decades, I should think I can manage to conceal my true allegiances from one untried boy.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes, thoughtful. That had always been Snape’s way, really, to conceal himself from everyone. In that moment, Sirius vowed that he would see Snape’s true self. “I’m sure you can. So, is anyone hungry? Molly prepared dinner.” 

Even Snape couldn’t resist one of Molly’s meals, and soon they were all sitting around the kitchen table. Sirius was quiet, taking the time to watch Snape carefully. 

While he was polite to Kingsley, Molly and Arthur, Snape completely ignored Remus and Tonks and he never even looked at Sirius. Sirius smiled. That was a dead giveaway that Snape was secretly watching him. _Maybe I do have a shot at this._

When dinner was over, people started to leave. Sirius managed to position himself by the door so that when Snape tried to slip out, he was waiting. “Going so soon?” he asked, striving for a mild tone.

Snape glared suspiciously at him. “Indeed. I’m sure I have overstayed my welcome as is, Black.”

“Really, Snape. Don’t you think we’re beyond all this petty bickering?” Sirius held out a hand.

Snape paused, a look of surprise briefly crossing his face before the mask slammed back in place. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I am not falling for it.” Pushing past him, Snape was gone. 

“That went well,” Remus said from behind him. 

Sirius held up two fingers. “Why don’t you go play with your girlfriend?” he said, smirking as a flush spread over Remus’ face. 

“What’s going on?” Tonks asked, stepping into the hallway. 

“Nothing,” Remus muttered. “Are you ready?” 

She nodded. “See you, Sirius.” 

“Have fun.” Sirius watched the door close before retiring to bed. He was fine, he didn’t need to go out. Not at all. 

~

_He’s driving me mad._ Having noticed Snape, Sirius found he was constantly thinking about him. As a boy, Snape had been gangly and awkward, but he’d grown into his body and now occupied it with grace and a sensuality that made Sirius’ body really take notice.

“Fuck off,” he muttered to his prick, which seem to perk up at the profanity. 

With a sigh, Sirius reached under the covers and grasped his erection, intending to wank as quickly as possible. After all, there was an Order meeting in a few minutes, one of the rare morning meetings Dumbledore occasionally called. 

Sirius had missed wanking in Azkaban; being surrounded by tortured souls and Dementors was not exactly conducive to such activities. Catching his lower lip in his teeth, he began to stroke, pausing to swipe the pad of his thumb over the tip of his damp cock. 

The vision of Snape’s long, stained fingers came to Sirius’ mind and he let the images flow as his hand sped up. _He probably has a firm grip._

Groaning, Sirius arched up into his fist as the fantasy flooded his mind. _God, his lips would look fantastic stretched around my cock._

Sirius imagined the concentration that Snape would put into a blow job, the way his hand would grip the base of Sirius’ erection. _Merlin, he’d be sure to add just enough teeth to make it interesting--_

With a shout, Sirius came spurting over his hand, shuddering as in his mind’s eye he saw Snape swallowing his spunk, pulling away and licking his lips lasciviously. 

Panting, Sirius finally regained his breath, then cast a _Scourgify_ to clean up the sheets. _I have got to fuck him._

Thus determined, Sirius went to shower and prepare for the meeting. 

~

“All right, Black, enough is enough. What the deuce are you planning?” 

Putting aside his newspaper, Sirius looked up and into Snape’s suspicious face. This had been building for a while. The recent Order meetings had been brief, and Sirius had spent every single one staring at Snape. The others were starting to notice. Even Dumbledore had pulled Sirius aside to advise him to be careful.

Everyone else had already left, except Snape, apparently. Opening his mouth, Sirius planned to feign ignorance, but instead something made him say, “Your seduction, obviously.” 

For the first time since leaving school, Sirius saw Snape at a loss for words. “You--” 

Standing up, Sirius approached Snape. 

“This is some sort of trick.” Snape’s eyes narrowed. “This is low, even for you--”

Snape had backed himself up against a table, and, sensing his chance, Sirius pounced, bracketing Snape’s body with his arms as he leaned in. “It’s not a trick, Snape,” he breathed. “Haven’t you ever wondered just why we used to fight so much?”

“It is your assertion that our childhood hatred stemmed from...sexual attraction?” Snape hissed. “Ridiculous. Tell me why I shouldn’t just draw my wand and hex you right now?” 

Sirius smiled. Snape wasn’t fooling him, not with the flush on his cheeks and the fine tremor in his body that Sirius could _feel_. “Wouldn’t you rather _I_ draw your wand?” he purred, pressing his thigh between Snape’s legs. “Oh, and you’ve an impressive one, too.” 

“Wanker,” Snape gasped.

Sirius nodded, his hands fumbling with Snape’s clothes. “Yeah, I have been, but I don’t have to do that now, do I? Not with you and your big...wand here.” 

“If you think that I’m going to--”

“Snape? Just shut up and just enjoy this, will you? As you said recently, life is uncertain, so we should take pleasure where we can.” Sirius groaned, his fingers skimming the bulge in Snape’s trousers as he tried to work his way under Snape’s clothes. “And must you wear so many layers?”

“Fuck you, Black.” 

“Arse--I’m trying!” Finally Sirius found a zipper and moved it down. For all his protests, Snape wasn’t moving away, and Sirius had no doubt that had he really wanted to, Snape could have thrown him off. 

Snape was panting, shifting so that Sirius had more space to work. Sirius smiled. “I’ve been dreaming about this,” he whispered, tilting his head back to watch Snape’s face as he stroked his prick. “I knew you’d look like this.”

“You’ve really--” Snape swallowed convulsively as Sirius’ thumb circled the tip of his cock, “--been wanking over me?”

“Mmhm.” Sirius slowed his hand movements. “Every few days I see those long fingers of yours, see the way they wrap around your fork, and I go to bed and imagine them wrapped around my prick, pumping until I come all over you.” 

Snape’s hips were rocking back and forth, his fingers digging into Sirius’s arms. Sirius had no doubt he would have had scratches in his skin if he’d not had clothes on. He moaned at that mental image. He loved being marked by his lovers. 

“What...else have you...imagined?” Snape gasped. 

“My cock up your arse,” Sirius murmured, now caught in his own imagery. “Pumping hard and fast inside you until I make us both come screaming.”

Snape’s mouth opened and a low sound emerged, an erotic cross between a groan and a whimper. His prick _pulsed_ under Sirius’ fingers and then came, hot liquid spurting over Sirius’ hand. 

_He looks amazing,_ Sirius thought as he stared at Snape’s transformed face, even as his hand coaxed the last few drops from Snape’s rapidly softening cock. 

His own dick was throbbing, wanting nothing more than a touch to explode, but, unsure if Snape would want to reciprocate, Sirius moved back, fumbling with his own trousers. He’d just managed to get his fingers wrapped around himself when Snape’s hand covered his.

“I thought Gryffindors kept their promises,” came Snape’s low purr.

Sirius blinked at him. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You said something about your cock up my arse.”

“You’d let me--?”

Snape shrugged, not quite meeting Sirius’ eyes. “As you mentioned earlier, pleasures are rare these days.” 

Sirius was hardly going to argue. Nodding, he reached around Snape, sweeping his arm over the desk they were wedged against to clear it of papers and books. 

Twisting to face the desk, Snape laid his hands on the flat surface. Sirius lost no time flipping up his robes and pulling down Snape’s trousers and pants to reveal pale buttocks. 

Sliding his hand over the tempting skin, Sirius moaned. 

“Will you get on with it?” Snape snarked. 

In that moment, Sirius vowed that the next time they fucked - and there would be a next time - he would prolong his time with Snape, he would move slowly and reduce Snape to a writhing, begging mess. But they were both too eager for slow just then. “Yes, yes, relax. I have to prepare you,” he muttered, parting Snape’s cheeks and sliding his thumbs over his hole.

“Just...use your wand,” Snape whined. “And hurry up! Anyone could decide to stop by and visit.” 

“Unlikely,” Sirius said, whispering his favourite lubrication charm. “Unless there’s a meeting, no one visits.” 

“Not even the wolf?” Snape winced as Sirius smacked his bum. 

“He has a girlfriend. Now are we going to talk about other people, or are we going to do this?” 

“Up to you--Ah!” Snape arched against him as Sirius thrust inside him firmly. 

Sirius gritted his teeth and clung to Snape’s bucking hips as he drove deep through tight muscles. It was all he could do not to come after the first few pushes, but the sight of Snape, sweating and swearing, his nails gouging lines into his mother’s favourite side table made Sirius hang on. 

“Faster, you bloody bastard,” Snape whispered, even as he pushed back to meet every thrust. 

“Pushy,” Sirius gasped, blinking sweat out of his eyes as he continued his assault. “Does nothing shut you up?” 

“Fuck you!” 

“No, fuck _you_ ,” Sirius moaned as pleasure thrummed through him. “Agh!” 

His body convulsing, Sirius bent over Snape’s back and came, his orgasm roaring through him. Emptying himself into Snape, Sirius collapsed onto him, ending up draped on top of Snape. 

“Heavy,” Snape complained a few moments later. 

“I am too old for this,” Sirius groaned, managing to shift until he was beside Snape. “Next time can we do this in a sodding bed?” 

“Next time?” Snape, too, was moving slowly, wincing as he pulled his pants up and began to set his clothes to rights. 

“You must admit that wasn’t bad.” Sirius grinned as he felt the tingle of a cleaning spell wash over him. “I’m game for another go if you are.”

Snape, looking much he same as he had earlier that evening, was staring at him. “Another go?”

“Mmhm.” Sirius shrugged, looking away. “After all, what else do I have to do?”

“Indeed.” Snape pursed his lips. “Well, I suppose if it will keep you in the house and away from Bellatrix then I agree. Your death would probably be a...distraction to Potter. And it would jeopardize our mission.”

Sirius laughed. “We can’t have that,” he said, tone dry. 

“No we cannot.” With a nod, Snape started for the door. “Our next Order meeting is Wednesday.” 

Sirius smirked. “You should plan on being fucked in my bed that night, Snape.” 

Flushing, Snape nodded sharply before turning away. After he was gone, Sirius poured himself a drink and settled on the sofa. Yes, he did love a challenge, and something told him he’d just taken on the ultimate one. 

~


End file.
